Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf.J
WIP Survivors *More than 40 Panzer IV Ausf.Hs and Ausf.Js have been recovered in Bulgaria, on order from the Defense Minister in February 2008. These tanks had been buried as to create bunkers, so most are missing various pieces of suspension. At least six have been restored (but are missing tracks) and are now at the Museum of Battle Glory, Yambol, Bulgaria. The rest will be restored and sold to museums and/or private collectors. It is possible that one or two will be consumed for parts in order to complete the restorations of the others. One of these tanks was a Bulgarian bunker conversion armed with the Soviet 76mm ZiS-3 cannon; it is already restored. *Panzer IV Ausf.J, Kevin Wheatcroft Collection, England. He aquired it in 2007, from the Yad la-Shiryon Museum, Latrun, Israel. It was captured during the 1967 Six-Day War. It is in very poor condition, with the gun jammed all the way back in the recoiled position. *Panzer IV Ausf.J turret number 524, Royal Jordanian Tank Museum, Aqaba, Jordan. Destroyed by its crew on the Finland-Russia border, this tank had been recovered and restored to running condition, powered by an FV432 drive train, funded by the Royal Jordanian Tank Museum. It currently is housed at the Bovington Tank Museum in England, but will be sent to Jordan eventually. *Panzer IV Ausf.J turret number 734, Rex and Rod Cadman Collection, England. Markings of the 1st SS Panzer Division. *Panzer IV Ausf.J, Auto & Technik Museum Sinsheim, Germany. Built at Nibelungenwerk, Austria, in 1944. It was donated to Sinsheim by the Saumur tank museum in 1990. The tank is bare of any accessories and has three small punctures in the frontal plate. *Panzer IV Ausf.J fahrgestell no.89660, Musée des Blindés, Saumur, France. Built at Nibelungenwerk, Austria, in 1944. Recovered from the Etablissement Technique de Bourges firing range by the Cadman Brothers. It had been a target for years and was severely damaged; it has since been fully restored. *Panzer IV Ausf.J fahrgestell no.93173, Museum of Polish Arms, Kolobrzeg, Poland. This tank was recovered from a field near Kluczewo Airfield in 2011. It was restored with the parts that were found, so it is severly damaged on the left side, to the point where it has to be supported by a custom frame. *Panzer IV Ausf.J, Near Ladomirova on the Slovakian side of Dukla Pass. Part of a monument, below a T-34-85. The monument has been repainted several times and has since fallen into disrepair. *Panzer IV Ausf.J, National Military Museum of Romania. This tank was knocked out in the Battle of Romania, and subsequently used by the Russians; this is eveidenced by the Cyrillic writing over the (now missing) controls. The turret is taken from a different tank. *Panzer IV Ausf.J, Private Collection, Jordan. *(Finnish) Panzer IV Ausf.J Ps.221-3, Parola Tank Museum, Finland. *(Finnish) Panzer IV Ausf.J Ps.221-6, Parola Tank Museum, Finland. Both this and the above tank are kept outside and are missing pieces. *(Finnish) Panzer IV Ausf.J Ps.221-11, ASPHM, La Wantzenau, France. This tank was recovered from the Säkylä Firing Ranges in Finland, the superstructure and turret is destroyed, and the hull is heavily damaged by machine gun fire. It will probably be restored. *(Finnish) Panzer IV Ausf.J Ps.221-12, Savon Prikaati Garrison, Mikkeli, Finland. Tank is kept outside on the grass. *(Finnish) Panzer IV Ausf.J Ps.221-15, Parola Tank Museum, Finland. Heavily damaged hull, missing turret. *(Finnish) Panzer IV Ausf.J Wreck, Rovajarvi Firing Range, Finland. Basically destroyed Panzer IV wreck, used as an artillery target. *(Syrian) Panzer IV Ausf.J with KwK 40 L/43, Yad la-Shiryon, Latrun, Israel. *(Syrian) Panzer IV Ausf.J, Israel Defense Forces History Museum, Tel Aviv, Israel. *(Syrian) Panzer IV Ausf.J, Golan Heights. Heavily rusted and in poor condition, this tank is unlikely to be recovered any time soon, due to the rocky and heavily mined area it is in. *(Syrian) Panzer IV Ausf.J with Panzer IV Ausf.B/C/D Turret, Israel. This unusual Panzer IV has all the features of an Ausf.J: long gun and schürzen, but has an early Panzer IV turret and cupola. It has recently been recovered from Tel Aziziat, Israerl, and is being held at an undisclosed location. *(Syrian) Panzer IV Ausf.J Bunker, Southeast of the Sea of Galilee, Around Tel Kazir. Tank is half-buried in an attempt to make a bunker, it is in very bad condition. *(Syrian) Panzer IV Ausf.J Wreck, Golan Heights, Near Mt. Hermon. This tank has been heavily damaged and rusted. It is unlikely to be recovered as it is in a remote, contested area. *(Syrian) Panzer IV Ausf.J Wreck, Possibly Somewhere in the Golan Heights. Details are unknown. Pictures show the tank with two Israeli flags on it. Statistics Number Built: Hull Armor: *Front: *Sides: *Rear: *Top: *Bottom: Turret Armor: *Front: *Mantlet: *Sides: *Rear: *Top: Weight: Suspension Type: Engine: Top speed: Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Radio: Crew: Technical Data Length (Including Gun): Hull Length: Total Width: Total Height: Ground Clearance: Track Width: Ground Pressure: Transmission: Speed, Road: Speed, Cross-Country: Range, Road: Range, Cross-Country: Gradeability: Side-Slope Performance: Trench Crossing Ability: Wall Climbing Ability: Fording Depth: Category:Panzer IV (Sd.Kfz.161/2) (Ausf.G-J) Category:Medium Tanks